Pementa
Pementa is a character in Mugman. Personality and Quotes Originally, Pementa was a music-loving, possibly mentally unstable freak of a peppershaker who should be put in a home because it's an awful freak with a problem. She often goes on tangents about things unrelated to the current topic (ex. the "cheap" prices at Dollar Land make it think of baby chickens, and goes on a tangent about that. Cheap, Peter you're just a little chicken.) Pementa also has a huge crush on Mugman and will do anything for him. In "Dollar Land", it was hinted that she stalks him. She gets angry when Mugman doesn't understand that she loves him. Starting with "Dollar Land Redux", her personality was given a complete overhaul. She's now more mellow and naïve, and has a more subtle crush on Mugman, compared to her original personality. Pementa is also a good artist and musician. She also is a writer for National Lampoon, and is a giant fan of new wave music from the early 80's. In "Mugman's Hot Date", an episode of the rebooted series of Mugman, Pementa now has a drastically different design and personality. She no longer has an obessive or mellow crush on Mugman. Mugman is now the one with the crush on Pementa. Pementa's new personality is sort of a chill, stoner type. Since September 2017, she became a normal pepper shaker but human. Physical Appearance Similar to how Mugman's appearance is resemblent of a mug, Pementa's appearance resembles that of a pepper shaker. She has short, brown hair, massive eyes with light blue pupils, and purple shoes. While her torso is made up entirely of a pepper shaker, her head is simply a large, skin toned oval. Her head features a pepper grinder that spins rapidly when it exerts extreme amounts of emotion. Her most visually striking feature would have to be her torso, which, like previously mentioned, is entirely a pepper shaker. Most of her torso is the transparent glass that would be present in a pepper shaker while a thin layer of pepper rests at the bottom. Her neck is essentially the pepper shaker top. As of "Mugman's Hot Date", Pementa is now a human who is in Mugman's art class. She wears a purple beanie. On Lenard's Twitter, Pementa now has yet another design, returning to the pepper shaker body, but now with a new hairstyle and slightly taller than before. Cartoon Appearances Season 1 *"Mugman Can't Sleep" (cameo) *"Sunshine's Dinner" (Named, but barely audible) *"Mugman's Headphones" *"Dollar Land" *"Leap the Creek" *"Mugman and the Wand" (cameo) Season 2 *"Mugman at the Driving Range" *"One Strike!" *"The Big-Mouthed Bumbler (episode)" *"Hook, Line & Saucer" (Deleted Scene) *"Teanna's Job" *"Return to Dollar Land" (Cut Episode) *"Dollar Land Redux" *"Pementa's Fear" *"My Pet Cassowary" *"The Quarter Test" Season 3 * Mugman's Hot Date * Mugman and the flight Contest * Mugman: Farewell! Shorts *"Leap the Creek" *"Mugman at the Driving Range" *"Rain Dodger" *"New Years '16" *"The Case of the Tainted Lemonade" Gallery Trivia #Pementa's first major role in a cartoon was "Mugman's Headphones". #Pementa's name is Galician for "pepper". Jacob Lenard felt that naming it "Pepper" was too predictable. #Most of Pementa's dialogue is ad-libbed, similar to Johnny or Papa's dialogue. This was changed after her personality was rewritten. #In earlier drawings of her, the grinder on her head is shaped differently. #Pementa is Jacob Lenard's favorite character. #In Rain Dodger, she's shown to be a very skilled pianist. #In "Pementa's Fear," she is revealed to have extreme fear for squirrels. #Her hair has slightly changed compared to its old look. It is now messier. #Jacob has undergone to rewriting Pementa's personality many times. Pementa has changed from Mugman's admirer, to his best friend, to his strange friend that lacks social skills, and now a professional painter and musician who is still Mugman's friend. #Her recent voice actor, Emarie, has been fired by Jacob (the creator of Mugman). #She is the only major character in the Mugman series to have seperated eyes, due to a redesign. On one of Lemur's recent tweets, it was revealed that she can fly. 12. Her birthday is on July 31st. 13. Jacob Lenard revealed on a Discord PM that Pementa is in fact a very hot female. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mugman